Requiem for Memories
by Sayuki-no-kimi
Summary: The secret has been let out. The "Monster of the Kuchiki Clan" has been forgotten by everyone but Ginrei Kuchiki. Will he tell Byakuya? What will he do to her? What will SHE do to them? ByakuyaxOCxRenji R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way, including concepts, characters, the plot, or the artwork. They all belong to Tite Kubo. This is merely a story that I decided to write and I am not claiming credit for anything outside my own characters and inserts into the plot.**

Prologue – Behind the Skeletons in the Closet

Everyone has secrets. Those secrets may be life threatening or shameful, but everyone has them. It just so happens that those who want to protect these secrets the most, are the ones who has their secrets revealed, either by accident or by a personal grudge.

The ones that would even hold such dangerous secrets, are those in power. They are afraid that the one secret that they have will ruin them forever. The Kuchiki Clan was no exception. They held a secret so great, that they erased the name of the perpetrator from all available documents: family registry in all the different offices, the shinigami database, and even the closest family members and friends were discarded.

Even with those precautions take, that secret comes back in the form of a small girl, back from the grave, back from their deepest pits. But no one in the family knows of her, except for one old distinguished shinigami. When she comes tumbling from the depths of their hearts, Ginrei Kuchiki will undoubtedly seek her out and seek to eradicate the abomination, for the sake of the Kuchiki Clan's honor, for his honor.

Author's Note:

Heya~ This is my, well, "debut" into the fanfiction community! I wasn't at all sure what kind of story I should bring up but I always had a mind to create an OC and somehow tie it in to the story. I know that this chapter doesn't particularly bring out any interesting information, but please believe me that I'm going a little steady to develop characters and the plot.

Well if people want, I'll put up a link in my profile with detailed information of the character and the plot. But it might just be best to wait for the next few chapters.

Thank you all for reading and please! Rate and Review!

~ Sayuki no Kimi


	2. Chapter 2  To be or not to be Insane

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way, including concepts, characters, the plot, or the artwork. They all belong to Tite Kubo. This is merely a story that I decided to write and I am not claiming credit for anything outside my own characters and inserts into the plot.**

Chapter 1 – To be or not to be... insane.

"Mom! I'm leaving without breakfast! I'm late!" I call over my shoulder. In my hand, I clutch my school bag and a small pear. I won't be able to brush my teeth at school but it's better to have pear-breath than morning breath. My hair is a mess with random curls sticking out in weird angles. I usually tie it in a tall ponytail but my alarm broke the other day and I keep forgetting to replace it. I just left it down and hope that somehow the wind outside will make it look better. I quickly jam my feet into my shoes and open the door. I put one foot out to leave when I hear my mother call from the dining room.

"Kira."

I sigh as I reluctantly turn around to see my mother walk to the door. To other people, she is a charitable angel, always with a gentle smile on her face. But that is not how I've known her all my life. Her hair is a perfect bun. There is not a single hair out of place. She looks at me with the criticizing gray eyes and a disapproving frown. Her hands are folded neatly in front of her white obi over the red kimono.

I know, wearing a kimono on this day and age is strange and outdated but I think she comes from a conservative family. I'm not sure because I've never known any other family save for my mother. She doesn't discuss these things with me, which I have no problem with. I don't want another person like mother around.

I don't say anything. Rude or no, I just know what she is going to say to me. It's all going to be about my poor behavior. I straighten my back and sling my bag on my shoulders and try to fix my hair so that it looks presentable.

"What have I said about ladies bringing humiliation to herself and her family by rushing about in that unsightly manner?"

Sigh. Even her voice is crisp and short, nothing there except duty as a governess, rather than love.

"A virtuous lady must always be mindful of the reputation of her and her family by taking great care to walk in a distinguished matter." I say all this in a impassive tone from endless reminder from my mother all these 16 years. I doubt that my school friends ever think about these ridiculous "teachings" But I'm not a fool to be disrespectful.

"Precisely the same answer I've been teaching you since you were a child." She quickly continued one. "You are to come back home straight after school for your lessons in flower arrangement and tea ceremony."

All these ridiculous lessons(that aren't even used today) are what I've known since before I started to walk. Mother keeps insisting that I learn all these skills. But will she ever tell me the skills I need to keep myself sane? I keep seeing certain people that my friends can't see. They are slightly transparent but I dislike any idea of ghosts... can you imagine thinking that there isn't great worlds to see when you die? Honestly, the thought of being haunted is quite scary. Plus, there have been more and more of these people. So how can I stop seeing things(people and monsters alike) so that I might think I am not insane?

"Yes Mother." I bow in respect and leave the house. Great. I'm going to even more late. That would certainly leave me in good favor of my homeroom teacher. I hide this from showing in my face and turn and walk slowly before I shut the door. As soon as I shut the door, I bolted onto the street and began to run down to the school.

I walk down the street and pass a convenience store and I walk in buy a sandwich. The lady at the counter looks at me with scrutinizing eyes, taking in my school uniform.

How I so want to yell at her to stop staring but man. My mother's upbringing holds. I only smile at her as politely as I can manage(which probably looked strained and slightly angry) and leave the store, taking a small bite from my chicken sandwich.

I take out my cell phone again and check the time. It is only 10 in the morning and I'm already bored with the day. I really need to get a life, either a life with exciting parties or at least a life where I can walk around without seeing any spirits around.

"Big sis! Would you play with me?" A spirit. Great god my luck seems to fail me. I turn and smile to the little boy. When I first moved in when I was in junior high, he was my neighbor, living with his family and dog. I was usually the only one around to play with him so I taught him a few games to play. Then I heard that he and his mum died in a car accident near a park. I was shocked to see him at the park after a week. That's when I realized that the people I am able to see are people that have died. In other words, I can see ghosts.

It was shocking at first but I got accustomed to this "work" especially when I started to see people in black clothes...

"Kira! Let's play on the playground! Please?" He takes my hand and pulls me towards the park.

A ghost touching me... strange right? There's no need say anything else.

"All right, Keiichi-kun." I answer wearily, "What do you want to play?"

"I want to play a fantasy adventure! You're going to be a scary witch holding the princess in a tower!"

A witch... maybe I am one with such a horrible personality that my mother says I have. I try not to ruin his fun.

"You'd better be the shining knight and rescue her before I turn her into a frog!" I threaten playfully.

I hope he feels better after this.

It is noon. Keiichi has taken the princess from my grasp and he has imprisoned me in a cage. Without my broom. I smile when I see him happy. Even though he's smiling, I know that Keiichi wants to see his mother. But I can't take him to her. I haven't seen her yet.

"Are you going to slay the witch?" I ask. After running around with him, I am hoping that he too is tired but I act like the imprisoned, under the slide.

He smiles that silly grin at me. "I'll bring my fellow knights to aid me in this task!" He runs off.

I sit back. I hope he doesn't bring any more spirits. It's annoying that I have to see them in the corner of my eyes.

It's been about half an hour and he still hasn't come back.

"Keiichi-kun!" I call out. I admit I've gotten bored without him here. "Keiichi‒"

"Kira! Help! There's a monster! A large‒" He didn't finish. All I heard was his scream and loud footsteps of the monster.

"Keiichi-kun! Hold on! I'm coming to rescue you!" I call you. Oh who was I kidding? There is a monster, a large one according to Keiichi-kun, and here I am, an average girl with mediocre skills of tea ceremony and Japanese dancing. What the hell can I do?

Regardless of the hopelessness of the situation, I run out from under the slide and towards the entrance of the park, kicking the sand. I call for him but he doesn't answer. I can only hear his scream for help and then a strange voice that sounds rather like a human, in the direction where Keiichi-kun ran off to.

Then my heart stopped. Perhaps it was from, oh, I don't know, seeing a large spider-like monster chasing Keiichi-kun? What is that monster? Why is it chasing Keiichi-kun? Does it want to kill him? I keep running to the kid but the monster is unbelievably fast and I am not the athletic type to begin with so eventually take off one my shoes and throw it, aiming for the monster's back.

I don't know if this is luck or not, but my shoe actually hit the monster's head! But it only briefly looked at me and gave me a sort of a bow. I stop, body and breathing.

"Kira! Help me!" He is still screaming! I must help him but what can I do?

"Y-you monster! Stop!" I cry out in desperation. I know full well that yelling things won't help but I had to do something and just standing there, scared, isn't going to help him.

"If you wish it."

If you wish it? What kind of phrase is that? The monster stopped where it was and turned to face me and walked towards me for a brief second before …

A large sword came from out of nowhere and in less than a second, the monster's leg is on the floor, blood gushing out. The monster lets out a scream of pain but it didn't look away form me. I stared back and saw a strange recognition in its eyes. "If you wish it…." It hisses out in pain. The sound is so loud that I have to cover my ears.

"Shut the hell up!" I hear a young man scream. The blood is all over my body but that is the last thing I am thinking about. Gods deceive me. It is Ichigo. He is the one who swung the sword.

Author's Note: Well it's a start, right? I have a hard time deciding what to do after this. Tell me, am I going too slow, too fast?

R&R please :


End file.
